User talk:MPKnaub92
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Side Stories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 19:27, January 13, 2013 Hello There Not long ago you ve been asking for a help with commands for a scenario so just out of pure curiosity what kind of scenario is it and who about Safin117 (talk) 23:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i ll be glad to take a look if it doesnt disturb your work or something of course Safin117 (talk) 23:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RP Assassin Sup. Right now I'm very lost on developing an ultimate skill for an assassin. I've already put one hit killers, stealth, etc, but I want something to top it all. Also, a friend of mine told me that assassins don't get attack boosts. However, tons of games have assassin characters lots of damage buffs, so is he wrong? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hm, very interesting pointers. I recall MMORPGs with assassins having tons of attack buffs. I believe one thief class in MapleStory has seven of them. But, if not attack, how does defense piercing fare? Also, isn't bleeding an assassin's best friend, too? Thinking of more questions as we speak... Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Are quickblades necessary though? If I'm not mistaken, they can be substituted for kunai and shuriken. Assassins are supposed to be experts at dual wielding swords, right? Also, you didn't answer my thing about attack buffs. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hm, is there a "Jack of all Trades" on those categories, that is, one assassin has all three traits? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, the corpse distraction. Funny way to die. :P You've played Assassin's Creed, haven't you? What makes it stand out? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Question: If the Assassin gets caught by, lets say a guy hugging him to death, and there's no way to attack him since the enemy is fully armored and his hands are caught, what can the assassin do? Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, except both arms are restrained preventing the assassin from using his sword. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, so only struggling is left... Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The Assassin questions Hey MP, just finished Assassin and I'm a tad confused, you speak of plans to use him further, yet the story has failure as the only option. Either he losess to Mina and becomes her husband, or option 2 where he ends pulling out the stops and taking a major level in badass... before Alice shows up and somehow gains Erubitie's age regression power and undoes the leveling, leading him to get raped by Alma and becoming her sex toy. This bit honestly made me VERY sad, I liked Mina, it reminded me of Does a Body Good, but the castle just pissess me off, I was cheering for the little guy after the crap he went through to unlock his power, and I felt that Alice waltzing in and regressing him was a bit cheap, if she kicked his ass, I wouldn't have a problem, but she didn't even let him fight. Though my BURNING, PASSIONATE, AND ALL-CONSUMING HATRED of age regression might be coloring my feelings, to each his own of course, but this goes back to my first bit and the underlying question: how are you going to continue with him when in both endings he quits being an assassin and is also mentally reverted in one as well? As for the underlying question, is there any other ending than those two, or is Failure Is The Only Option truly the case? P.S. Please don't take my problems personally, whatever the case may be, you are quite the skilled author; even if I disagree with the plot choice, I cannot argue that. Sherringford Hope (talk) 22:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Hmmm, I'll wait until Part 1, just knowing that he will make a triuphant return is enough to slake my BURNING PASSION (lol) until Part 1 is finished. Sherringford Hope (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Oh, I agree with you, as I said, Alice curb stomping him i not the issue, it's just the method that I don't like. If you had them fight and reveal his weakened state and had Alice curb stomp him using her powers/strength I would have been fine with it. As it stands, I never got the feeling that he was weakened by his attack on Granberria and felt that he could have posed a threat to Alice if not for her use of the age regression power and the element of surprise. Sherringford Hope (talk) 23:11, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Re:Assasins questions As far as i remember Arakon never forgot about all assasins stuff so just lets wait and see whats gonna happen now Safin117 (talk) 22:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mgq/Xbl Yeah that would be nice, btw why are we talking here if you got me on booth xbl and skype:D Oh and you forgot about signature in your message:D Safin117 (talk) 04:46, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Damn Pervert:D Safin117 (talk) 21:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE A Present Thanks a bunch! Between the Swiss Cheese and the Three Stooges's Greatest Hits, Erubetie are living the high life! As long as you keep Swiss cheese in your heart, there won't be a lightning bolt with your name on it! Also, I need to tell you how much fun I had with the Assassin sidestory. As soon as I saw the minotauros come crashing through the gate, I was doing flips. I tried to lose to her, but I ended up fighting her off by mistake. Figures. I didn't have that kind of luck first round with the Beelzebubs. But at least Alma and friends taught Arakon a lesson not more than two seconds later. That'll teach him to rough up a perfectly nice minotaur. But hey, at least I got to chill in minotauros village on the second playthrough. A whole village of sweet frfr drawn minotaurs? I'd be happier than a tornado in a trailer park! I will say there were a couple (minor) technical glitches. There were a few misnamed name tags here and there. During Alma's rape scene, Alma should've been centered just a wee bit to the left so we could see her inset on the right. But other than that, you better believe I'm keeping a sharp eye on your handiwork, my man! I am Viper 121. And I do it all for the Swiss cheese! Viper 121 (talk) 00:18, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Centering Sprites Nah, I don't have some secret weapon for centering sprites. That's mostly a combination of experience and trial and error you're looking at. When I've got two characters on the screen, I usually have one centered at -200 and the other at centered at 200. Here's how it'd look when I plug it in. 1 = "sp,2,iriasu_hswisscheese,200,0,10,300" 2 = "sp,1,granberia_hfuta,-200,0,10,300" When there's three at a time, my rule of thumb is one girl at -300, another at 0, and the last one at 300. Like so: 1 = "sp,3,iriasu_hswisscheese1,0,0,10,300" 2 = "sp,1,granberia_hfuta2,-300,0,10,300" 3 = "sp,2,mino_hmilkmaid,300,0,10,300" Adding more characters than that is pure trial and error. That dogpile scene was the result of dozens of tries and retries of getting everyone into juuusst the right position, down to the last Waldo. For off-the-wall scenes like that, I have a Test scenario set up where I plug in all the code for whatever scene I'm working on and just basically fine tune it until it's ready to be added to the proper scenario. This way, you don't have to replay the scenario from start to finish just to see if that one scene lookr right or not. That's how the James Bond intro started out. It was just a little test to see if it could be done. And there are a few characters who don't center just right. Alice, Erubetie, Chrome, Lilith and Lilim, the Four Spirits when they're chibis, just to name a few. All the more reason to plug them into a test scenario first and play around with them to see where exactly they need to be. If you're following the microsoft excel approach for scripting, it's a real snap to do. But you should be using that approach anyway. I'll be on Skyp later this afternoon. I gotta go out for some Pizza Hut first. I'll be back in an hour or two, promise. I am Viper 121, and I do it all for the Swiss cheese! Mommy And Me Took it for a spin this fine evening. And let me the first to say with brutal honesty, that if Alma were my mom, I'd prolly still plow her 'til next July, too. She's a much sweeter mother than Salamander is. World of difference, I'd say. But the real star was mature Tamamo. As much as I looked over all the game's CG, I somehow missed that she was grown-up in her new rape scene. Now I've got something else to look forward to for when the game's translated. Definitely a good call throwing her in. Her and Nekomata. I think I definitely got my money's worth out of this. I'm almost considering drawing up a scenario where my four gals and I get together and paint the town red. But we'll see how things pan out. But I gotta say, these gals run a tight ship if they still put you to work hosing down Behemoth when they know you're a master cullinary chef/assassin. Either that, they really need to hire/kidnap more help. Badly. Where'd some of the tunes come from anyway? Were they all Assassin's Creed? I am Viper 121, and I do it all for the Swiss Cheese! The Lime Green Background If all yer doing is copying characters onto the lime green background and nothing else, all ya need is Microsoft Paint. It takes some getting used to, if you haven't used it before. But it's a lot more intuitive than Photoshop is. Ya can find the lime green background in some of the sidestories that came with the game, like the Harpy's, or the Slime's. It's called tome.bmp. I think even one or two of my older sidestories have it, too. However, what I should ask is what's the picture you're trying to add? If it's a jpeg, we could be in trouble. Viper 121 (talk) 06:22, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Lime Background Well, good luck to you. Like I said, if it's a jpeg you're looking for, it might need some cleaning up before it can go on a lime background. And it's a pain to do, with or without photoshop. If it gives you too much trouble, send it my way, and I'll see what I can do. As for your dinner tonight, I'd say break out the Maneaters and the Raging Minotaurs. One dish for both your ladies. And if a few shots of raging minotaur doesn't put them in the mood, I don't know what will. You should have all the minotaur milk you need from Mina. Viper 121 (talk) 15:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ben 'N Jerry's The shorter question would be what flavors she actually hates. And I can count them on no fingers. But if you're looking for which flavors helped her shatter the world record for 'Fastest Time Eatting a Whole Frickin' Pint', Erubetie was able to bait her using Milk and Cookies. She also requested Chunkey Monkey at one point. But I think the flavor that defines her to a T would be Karamel Sutra. Something about the name seems to catch her eye. I personally go for chocolate brownie and chocolate therapy whenever someone serves it up. Chocolate ice cream is a surefire way to my heart. And I've actually got some German in me. That pretty much explains my occupation in my profile page. We go crazy if we don't occupy something every now and then. Half of Europe, Wall Street, Granberia, Ilias, Pyth, Erubetie...Not necessarily in that order, of course. All we need now is for some Japanese guy to hang out with us, and we can pick up where our forefathers left off. Viper 121 (talk) 01:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Your Side Stories Um, I don't see some of them on the Side Stories page... o-o Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I only see The Assassin, Honeymoon, Mommy & Me, and Arakon's Birthday Bash. I wanna go through all of them just for fun. And if I may suggest some stories: *Luka vs Arakon (swordfight and cooking competition) *Arakon x Erubetie *Arakon partaking in Ilias' full-scale war in present day. Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) "X" means romance, love, whatever-you-wanna-call-it. Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Please more I love your side stories. Please hurry up and post more! Alma Elma as Arakon's mom, infantilism, all the making fun of poor little Arakon just really does the job. You're awesome buddy, totally tapping into the whole MGQ feel! More, more I say! 00:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Well thank you kind stranger! Your words alone inspire Alma and I to continue to develop kickass Side Stories in the near future! Unfortunately working 40+ hours a week as a line cook is tough work and I only have 2 days off: Monday and Thursday. But I will keep in mind in the future when I have off next. Thank you! What do you work as? Feeding the belly of the beast (Alice)? Also don't forget to sign your name using ~~~~ at the end of your statement. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, tonight I probably WILL be feeding Alice. We got over 235+ reservations for dinner. xD In Reality World: I work as a line cook for a high-end restaurant In Fantasy/Waifu World: I work as a personal castle chef for Alice & The Heavenly Knights. Instead of getting paid in money I get paid in...well...I'm sure you can figure that one out. ;3 MPKnaub92 (talk) 13:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) "If you have any personal requests that you would like to see up soon, please do not hesitate to ask and I do my best to work on your suggested story as soon as possible." I'm curious to see Father's Day or Family Reunion 15:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) You got it! I was planning on doing that one next anyway. I have off tomorrow so I'll definitely take a crack at starting to work on that one! Hope you like Loli-rapes! MPKnaub92 (talk) 23:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) please more mommy stuff! anything with alma elma teasing arakon! Reply: I just uploaded Father's Day a few days ago. Did you get the opportunity to watch it? :) MPKnaub92 (talk) 23:56, August 27, 2013 (UTC) 23:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry, just saw that. awesome! 19:24, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE Skype: Work's been getting sort of busy these past few days. Add to that grad school. But I've always got some downtime in the evening before I hit the sack around 11-12. Shoot, I can be on right now. What's gotcha down? Viper 121 (talk) 01:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) You Oughta See This Guess what I just found on Youtube, man. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDVgds1Wf7I Viper 121 (talk) 17:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: You oughta see this I just know his username. But other than that, I don't know him from Adam. He's been posting a few MGQ sidestories entirely on his own. Yours is one of the more recent ones he did. For the longest time, the only MGQ scenarios he had were my Blooper Reels and '50 Evaluations'. Man's startin' to branch out. Keep watchin' this guy. I wouldn't be surprised if more Arakon misadventures wind up on his channel. Viper 121 (talk) 17:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Haven't tried it yet. Loli usually ain't for me. But I'm always up for a little more Mina action. I'll have to take a peek at it this evenin' once things calm down. How 'bout Erubetie's scenario? Ya scoped that out, yet? Viper 121 (talk) 23:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) You've prolly seen it by now. But Part 2 of 'The Assassin' made it on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hKbUhbaaIk I can take a look at it. I've got a few other things I'm gonna try and work on today. But I don't think it'll be that hard. I think the only thing I gotta do with that pic is tack on the tattoo on her left boob. But uh, I think Alma's got some in-game paizuri rape scenes. Or are ya lookin' for Alma Elma paizuri without Luka in it? Viper 121 (talk) 14:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Alma CG and Whatnot Hey, yo. First off, I took care of the custom Alma CG you asked for. It was as easy as I would've hoped for. All I had to do was move Alma's tattoo on top of the minotauros's boob and that was it. Let me know what ya think. You can find it here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/g39stv1fxzpjzag/arumaeruma_ct121.zip Also, checked out Birthday Bash and Father's Day. Both were good, but I dug BB a little more since 3/4 of my waifus were in it. All the HKs put on a good show. So did Ilias and Alice. And Father's Day brought some more fun minotaur playtime, which is always up my alley. And watching the Four Bandits daddy serve daddy gourmet breakfast in bed at the beginning was sweet and cute to watch. There were a few things I should point out, though. Some of it's minor stuff like spelling goofs and the nametags giving the wrong people dialogue. But when yer scripting an orgasm during I rape scene, I recommend you go with this command: syasei,1,iriasu_h2,0,0,10,100 It works almost the same way the sp command does. The '1' is the layer number you're working with. 'iriasu_h2' is the rape scene CG you want to switch to when our hero has his orgasm. And the last four numbers deal with horizontal positioning, vertical positioning, transition effect and transition time, respectively. I didn't know about this magical command until I was about halfway through Granberia's scenario. But take it from me, ya get a much cleaner transition using this one command instead of inputting flash a bunch of times. Give it a try. The last thing I should point out is that both mods crashed on me a couple times. And it's ENTIRELY Cecil's fault. I can't tell you how many forlorn fists I raised and how many times I shouted "CEEEECCCILLL!!" to the heavens above. I went through the story.ini files and shortened some of the dialogue so that Cecil wouldn't crash 'em. But once I got them running, I had grand ol' time with both of them. I went ahead and attached them to the same zip folder if you wanna use 'em. Hope they help! And I'm glad you gave Erubetie's scenario a looksee. I'm pleased that it was up your alley. But I'm even more pleased to finally get some feedback on it. To be honest, I'm more than a little baffled as to why I've got no feedback from it yet. I would've figured Erubetie getting her own scenario would've gotten some buzz by now. I'm almost wondering if I pissed somebody off somewhere or something. But yeah, I put a lot of work into Erubetie's rape scenes. Especially the the second one and the third one that's still coming. You have no idea how hard it was to get Erubetie's boobs to look right when she mounted Jason. I almost gave up on that one. But man, am I glad I didn't. Thanks again, and I hope the CG works out! Viper 121 (talk) 04:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy (Belated) Birthday! That. Would. OWN. A tangible piece of not just Ilias but of the MGQ franchise? I wholeheartedly approve! The only hitch is, how soon do you think it can be done and mailed out? Once we get into October, I'll be changing addresses fairly frequently, and on a very irregular basis. It's complicated to explain, but it's all work-related. That isn't to say I want her rushed. If she's not done by then, we might be able to mail her to one of the addresses I'll be staying at ahead of time and I can pick her up when I arrive. Or if worse comes to worse, we can mail her to my home in New Hampshire, and I can pick her up once my job is finished for the season. Thanks a WHOLE bunch! Viper 121 (talk) 20:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello,MPKnaub92. I watched some of your side stories,and they were quite good from my viewpoint. I have one request,and I hope it won`t trouble you. Can you edit your profile,to see which of your side stories are still in progress (WIP) ? Either way,I`d like to thank you for your work and wish you luck-both in life and in games. Sorry,if my English is bad at some places,because it`s not my first language. Sincerely yours, Alex06121999 (talk) 02:25, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nice to hear that you are doing great.By the way,if you have some free time right now,can you chat for a while? I`m still in a school and want to know,what it will look like when I end it. And thanks for response about SS! Sure thing. alexmariofan1999 By the way,what`s your name? Whoops,stupid question.I almost forgot :P how do we even download your sides stories from your page ? there are no links for them Side Stories main page, buddy. :) Not ALL of them are there since I've been busy with work, but quite a few. Mommy & Me 16:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, got a little problem with one of your mod (Mommy & Me.) I keep getting this. http://puu.sh/5HgvO/bd063c7fed.jpg Did I install it wrong? Or is it a glitch. (I'm no expert.) Thanks. Nevermind, I got it worked to the end without a problem. Reply: OK Good! Glad you got it working and hope you enjoyed it! MPKnaub92 (talk) 23:11, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Timeline? Just out of curiosity, do your side stories have a timeline to them? Hey Arakon. For some reason, several of your Side Stories interrupt in the middle of playing and shut down MGQ3. I don't know if it's my fault (I've installed them normally) or if this is a problem for more people... 04:39, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Well well, little ara boy has grown:D hi there man I hope you still remember me. Can you please log in to your Skype I would like to talk to you:) --Safin117 (talk) 10:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Skype Well i may have a little problem you see i havent got my old laptop anymore and i cant find the damn aplication for my phone,and yeah we definitely have a lot to catch up. I wont give up trying to find the skype for my moblie but just in case if i fail, is there any chance of you making an account on facebook? Thats one thing and another, tell me did you got my letter? if you did the you know what is the source of my...problems Safin117 (talk) 18:13, June 27, 2014 (UTC) No I was digging ma way out for three months and I escaped:P, nahhh just joking and no it wasn't for a good behavior, I had only a year to serve man --Safin117 (talk) 09:16, June 30, 2014 (UTC)